The invention pertains to a non-porous, waterproof film having a water vapour permeability of at least 1000 g/m2 day in accordance with ASTM E96-66 (Procedure B), with the proviso that the water temperature is kept at 30xc2x0 C., while the ambient temperature is 21xc2x0 C. at 60% RH, based on a thermoplastic polyurethane composed of a polyether glycol, a polyisocyanate, and a chain extender, at a ratio of NCO to active hydrogen atom of 0,9 to 1,2, and to the use of such films in rainwear and tents, as mattress covers, as underslating for roofing, in the manufacture of waterproof shoes, in the manufacture of seats, especially car seats, in garments for medical purposes, and for the manufacture thereof of wound dressings.
Non-porous, waterproof and water vapour permeable films based on a thermoplastic polyether urethane of the aforesaid composition having a water vapour permeability of at least 1000 g/m2 day are known from JP-A-09 157 409. The preparation of the polyurethane resin does not involve the use of solvents. Because of the presence of a very high percentage of polyethylene oxide glycol, a polymer is obtained which in its film form has a very high water vapour permeability, but which also has high tackiness. Furthermore, it was found that the waterproofness of films of the composition as described in said document is found wanting for a wide range of applications. Likewise, polyurethanes of the composition as described therein generally have a too low melting point for use in many of the applications listed above.
The invention now provides non-porous thermoplastic polyurethane films having a high water vapour permeability, a satisfactory waterproofness, and a sufficiently high softening point to allow cleaning at higher temperatures in the case of use in, e.g, garments.
The invention consists in that in a thermoplastic polyurethane film of the known type mentioned in the opening paragraph the polyurethane is composed of:
a) 40 to 52 wt. % of polyether glycol, calculated as polyethylene oxide glycol, having an average molecular weight of greater than 800 to 4000 and an atomic ratio of carbon to oxygen in the range of 2,0 to 4,3, with at least 30 wt % of the polyurethane being composed of a polyether glycol having an atomic ratio of carbon to oxygen in the range of 2,0 to 2,4,
b) 30 to 45 wt. % of polyisocyanate, calculated as 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenyl methane diisocyanate,
c) 0,5 to 10 wt. % of araliphatic diol of the formula 
xe2x80x83k=0 or 1, where if k=1, Y stands for a methylene or isopropylidene group,
Q has the meaning of an H-atom or a CH3 group, C6X4 has the meaning of a phenylene group wherein X is hydrogen or a chlorine or bromine atom, and m and n may be the same or different and stand for an integerxe2x89xa71, with m+nxe2x89xa610, and
d) 5 to 20 wt. % of a chain extender having a maximum molecular weight of 500, calculated as 1,4-butane diol, less the amount of araliphatic diol.
Surprisingly, it was found that polyurethane films of the aforesaid composition are well-balanced in terms of softening point, water vapour permeability, waterproofness, and sticking. Moreover, using a halogenated araliphatic diol makes it possible to obtain films which have fire retardant properties. It should be noted that thermoplastic polyurethanes which have a higher softening point because of the incorporation of a compound based on an ethoxylated and/or propoxylated bisphenol A are known as such from Japanese patent publications JP-A-55-54320 and JP-A445117.
The former publication discloses a polyurethane incorporating a compound of the formula 
For the meaning of n and m an integer of 2 to 30 is listed there, while Q stands for a CH3 group or a hydrogen atom and C6H4 stands for a phenylene group. The examples only mention diols with an average molecular weight of 1800 to 2000. The compounds do not have the effect of increasing the softening point, however, but only have a favourable effect on such general physical properties as resistance to degradation under the influence of UV light, yellowing, and sticking. Nor is there any mention of the possible use of polyethylene oxide glycol for the manufacture of water vapour permeable films.
In the latter publication there also is a polyurethane incorporating a diol according to the formula above. The object in this case is to obtain a less brittle polymer which gives fewer injection moulding problems. In order to obtain a sufficiently hard polymer, the molecular weight of any polyalkylene oxide glycol incorporated therein should not exceed 800. Consequently, there is no question of the manufacture of films, let alone waterproof yet at the same time water vapour permeable films.
Preferably, the long-chain glycols are composed wholly of polyethylene oxide glycol. In some cases it may be desirable to employ random or block copolymers of epoxyethane with minor amounts of a second epoxyalkane. In general, the second monomer makes up less than 40 mole % of the polyalkylene oxide glycols, preferably less than 20 mole %. Suitable examples of second monomers are 1,2- and 1,3-epoxypropane, 1,2-epoxybutane, and tetrahydrofuran. Alternatively, use may be made of mixtures of polyethylene oxide glycol, e.g., poly-1,2-propylene oxide glycol or polytetramethylene oxide glycol.
Using a polyalkylene oxide glycol with a molecular weight of 800 or less will generally be at the expense of the water vapour permeability, and also less flexible films are obtained. Using a polyalkylene oxide glycol with a molecular weight of more than 4000 may give rise to problems due to phase separation.
So far, very favourable results have been obtained using a polyalkylene oxide glycol with an average molecular weight of 1000 to 3000.
Optimum results have been obtained so far using a polyalkylene oxide glycol with a molecular weight of about 2000.
The amount of polyether glycol may vary within wide limits. In general, optimum results are obtained using a weight percentage between 41 and 50.
Depending on the meaning of Q, X, m, and n, the amount of araliphatic diol varies between 0,5 and 10 wt. %, but preferably between 1 and 8 wt. %.
Very good results were obtained using an araliphatic diol according to the formula above wherein k=1, Y represents an isopropylidene group, Q and X have the meaning of an H-atom, and m and n=1.
Very good results were also obtained using an araliphatic diol according to the formula above wherein k=1, Y represents an isopropylidene group, Q has the meaning of a CH3 group and X has the meaning of a hydrogen atom, and m and n=1.
The amount of polyisocyanate, calculated as 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenyl methane diisocyanate, is at least 30 and at most 45 wt. %.
Examples of suitable polyisocyanates are 4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanatodiphenyl, 3,3xe2x80x2-dichloro-4, 4xe2x80x2-diisocyanatodiphenyl, 3,3xe2x80x2-diphenyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanatodiphenyl, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethoxy-4, 4xe2x80x2-diisocyanatodiphenyl, 4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanatodiphenyl methane, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethyl-4, 4xe2x80x2-diisocyanatodiphenyl methane, and a diisocyanatonaphthalene. Optimum results were obtained using an amount in the range of 35 to 42 wt. %, calculated as 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenyl methane diisocyanate.
The amount of low-molecular weight chain extender in the polyurethane resin is 5 to 20 wt. %, calculated as 1,4-butane diol, less the amount of araliphatic diol according to the formula above. The low-molecular weight chain extending agent preferably has two reactive hydrogen atoms and a molecular weight of at most 500, preferably of at most 300.
Suitable hydroxy-functional compounds include aliphatic or cycloaliphatic polyols having 2 hydroxyl groups. Examples of polyols include ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, diethylene glycol, tetramethylene diol, neopentyl glycol, hexamethylene diol, cyclohexane diol, and bis-(4-hydroxycyclohexyl)methane. Also suitable for use are low-molecular weight amino acid hydrazides such as aminoacetic acid hydrazide, xcex1-aminopropionic acid hydrazide, xcex2-aminopropionic acid hydrazide, xcex2-amino-xcex1,xcex1-dimethyl amino-propionic acid hydrazide, low-molecular weight diamines such as ethylene diamine, 1,2-propylene diamine, 1,4-butylene diamine, 2,3-butylene diamine, hexamethylene diamine, piperazine, 1,4-diaminopiperazine, toluene diamine, phenylene diamine, diphenyl methane diamine, low-molecular weight hydrazines such as hydrazine and monoalkyl hydrazine, low-molecular weight dihydrazides, such as adipic acid dihydrazide and terephthalic acid dihydrazide.
The preparation of thermoplastic polyurethanes for use in the manufacture of the waterproof and water vapour permeable films according to the invention may take the following form.
First, the diisocyanate is charged to a reactor and heated under anhydrous conditions in a nitrogen atmosphere to a temperature between 40 and 100xc2x0 C., preferably to just above its melting point. The polyether glycol, which preferably is at the same temperature as the diisocyanate, is then added dropwise at such a rate that the glycol is blocked completely by isocyanate groups. During the reaction there is heating to such a temperature as will still allow good stirring of the reaction mixture. This temperature generally is in the range of 60 to 150xc2x0 C. The mixture of araliphatic diol and low-molecular weight chain extender is then added with good stirring, the resulting mixture is poured into a container and, after cooling, cut up and shaped into a granulate, which is then charged to a twin-screw (mixing) extruder in order to be processed into granules from which films having a thickness up to the range of 10 to 50 xcexcm can be made in a manner known in the art using a flat die extruder or a blow moulding extruder. Alternatively, the polyurethane can be prepared by bringing all of the reaction components into contact with each other virtually simultaneously. In that case preferably first a mixture of polyalkylene ether glycol and chain extenders is made, which is then added to the polyisocyanate. The reaction may take place in a reactor, but also in an extruder. Furthermore, it is possible to carry out the process batchwise or wholly continuously.
Under certain conditions it may be advantageous to carry out the preparation of the prepolymer in the presence of one or more polar organic solvents such as dimethyl formamide, dimethyl acetamide, diethyl formamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, hexamethyl phosphorus amide, tetramethylene urea, and N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone. After evaporation of the solvent and, optionally, further curing of the polymer to the air a film is obtained with a water vapour permeability which is dependent on the composition of the polymer as well the thickness of the film. For every selected film thickness the water vapour permeability should always be at least 1000 g/m2 day. In general, very favourable results are obtained using a polymer film with a thickness in the range of 5 to 35 xcexcm. Optimum results are obtained using a polymer film of 5 to 20 xcexcm thick.
The preparation on a commercial scale of thermoplastic polyurethanes for use in the manufacture of the films according to the invention generally is as follows. The polyol, the chain extender, and the polyisocyanate are fed from separate (stirred) tanks to a mixing device equipped with a stirrer and conveyed from there to a twin-screw (mixing) extruder, with care being taken to ensure that the overall residence time of the mixture in the mixing device and the twin-screw (mixing) extruder does not exceed 2 to 3 minutes. Next to the extuder there is a granulator which cuts the polymer melt up into processable granules with simultaneous cooling.
If so desired, a catalyst may be used in the preparation of the polyurethane, e.g., a tin based catalyst. The amount of it to be incorporated generally ranges from 20 to 2000 ppm, calculated on the total of the constituents taking part in the reaction. The temperature at which the aforesaid addition reactions take place preferably is kept as low as possible in order to prevent the occurrence of objectionable side reactions, which are attended with the formation of allophanate, biuret, and triisocyanate groups. These side reactions cause branching and/or cross-linking of the polymer, resulting in a deterioration of the physical properties in general.
During the polyurethane preparation additives, such as pigments, fillers, stabilisers, antioxidants, dyes, and flame extinguishers, may be added to the reaction mixture at any moment of the preparation.
The manufacture of films from the present polyether urethanes proceeds in a manner known as such from the art, such as described in Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology 9 (1966), pp. 232-241.
Blow moulding extrusion will give films having a thickness in the range of 5 to 35 xcexcm.
However, preference is given to flat films obtained by flat die extrusion on a cooled roller. In that case a roller temperature of between 75 and 185xc2x0 C., such as is described in U.S. patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,183, is preferred. In order to counter the film""s sticking to the roller, generally a xe2x80x9cnon-blockingxe2x80x9d agent is added, such as microtalc and/or silica, e.g. diatomaceous earth.
If the manufacture of laminates is the main priority, extrusion coating, in which the laminate and the film are produced simultaneously, is also an option.
In order to prevent the resulting films from sticking in the end, the obtained flat film is wound together with LDHD polyethylene film.
For the manufacture of waterproof rainwear or tents according to the present invention very favourable results are obtained using polyurethane films made by flat die extrusion and/or blow moulding extrusion which have a waterproofness of at most 400 Ml/M224 hours.
It was found that the polyurethane films according to the invention are also highly suitable for use in the manufacture of seats, more particularly car seats. Films made from a polyurethane incorporating a halogenated araliphatic diol such as polyoxypropylene(2.4) 2,2-bis(4-hydroxy-3,5-dibromophenyl)propane or polyoxyethylene(2.2) 2,2-bis(2,3,5,6-tetrabromo-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane have fire retardant properties and so are pre-eminently suitable for the manufacture of aircraft seat covers.
Another important application is the manufacture of waterproof shoes, more particularly sports shoes.
A further use made feasible by the films according to the present invention is the manufacture of mattress covers. The well-known mattress covers made of water vapour permeable films based on copolyether esters admittedly have a high water vapour permeability, but they are not suitable for recurrent use and hence too expensive for use in hotels, hospitals, and the like on account of the too low resistance of copolyether ester films to hydrolytic degradation on repeated sterilisation. Nor are the well-known films based on copolyether ester amides suitable for use to this end, not only because of the presence of a readily hydrolysable ester group, but also because of the fact that the commercially available films made of these polymers have a too low melting point.
The invention will now be elucidated with reference to the following examples. These are for illustrative purposes only and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any way. All parts and percentages mentioned in the application are parts by weight and weight percentages, unless otherwise specified.
The following methods were used to determine the properties of the polyurethane films and/or the waterproof garments, shoes, tents, mattress covers, and the like made therewith.
A. Determination of the water vapour permeability (WVP) in accordance with ASTM E96-66 (Procedure B), with the proviso that the water temperature is kept at 30xc2x0 C., while the ambient temperature is 21xc2x0 C. at 60% RH.
B. Determination of the waterproofness (WT) by measuring the amount of water in ml/m224 hours which passes through a film covered on either side with water at a differential pressure of 80 kPa.
C. Determination of the permanent plastic deformation (PPD) using the method specified below.
A 25 mm wide membrane is fixed in a draw bench with a length between grips of 50 mm. The strip is elongated 100% at a rate of 100% per minute, which for the aforementioned length between grips corresponds to 50 mm/min. After elongation, the clamp reverts to its starting position. Next, after a 5-minute wait, a second cycle is started. The permanent plastic deformation, which is expressed as the percentage permanently elongated, can be read from the second curve.
D. Determination of the tear resistance using an Elmendorf tester in accordance with ASTM D1922.
E. Determination of the stress-strain properties in accordance with ISO 1184:
a) the breaking stress (BS) in MPa, both in the longitudinal direction (LD) and the transverse direction (TD),
b) the elongation at break (EAB) in %, in the longitudinal direction LD as well as the transverse direction TD.
F. Determination of the softening point T1 in accordance with the following method:
A flat piece of thermoplastic polyurethane film is placed between two quartz discs (diameter=5,8 mm) and introduced into the Mettler Thermo Mechanical Analyzer TMA40. A quartz tubular probe connected to the LVDT position sensitive detector is then positioned on top of the upper disc with a controlled constant load of 2N. After equilibration, the temperature is increased from 30xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. at a rate of 10xc2x0 C./min. During the temperature scan the probe position versus the sample temperature is recorded. The onset of the change in probe position line is indicated as the softening temperature.
The measurement is carried out in a helium atmosphere. Temperature and height calibration occurs as specified in the Mettler manual.